


Walk A Mile In My Shoes

by kateyes085



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things aren’t always as cut and dry as they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** : I blame [this](http://fuckingsyrian.tumblr.com/post/20954319144/ljinnq-the-interrogation-you-were-at-your).
> 
> Continue?
> 
> Update: So ... looks like I'm continuing. I hope you enjoy! :)

 

"Nasir Atanga?" Detective Agron Germaine questions reading the name off the folder he is holding when he walks into the interrogation room

"Yeah," the arrogant young man sneers from his slouched position in the chair on the other side. He wears the signature red bandana of one of the local rival gangs. His jet-black hair is slicked back in a gathered ponytail. The chain hanging from his belt loop jangles as he nervously bounces his foot in jeans with strategically worn marks and tears. He looks the part of a pretty boy punk.

"Possession, prostitution, assault … you've been busy," Agron mocks with a sneer.

Nasir rolls his eyes in agitation, "The fucker turned on me. Was defendin' meself," he growls. Asshole tried to skip out without paying. Money up front … shoulda known better. "Gotta a script for the pot from my doctor," he smirks.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do," he replies sarcastically. "The man you assaulted has a broken jaw and a grade three concussion," Agron tells him. Nasir shrugs noncommittally. "So, how much do you make?" questions nonchalantly.

Nasir scowls at the offhanded comment and licks his lips nervously, "Yeah, I know. Been told before … mouth made to suck cock … cock sucking lips … whatever, looking for a copper's discount there mate? You know better than that detective. That's called entrapment. Ain't happenin'. Can you just process me and get on with it so I can pay my fines and go?"

Agron smirks, "Well maybe if you offer up a couple of names, I can get you outta here by tonight," he offers sweetly.

"Fuck," Nasir mutters under his breath. "Ain't rollin' on my boys. We both know you got shit on me unless the guy files charges. I'd love to see what he tells his little women back in the burbs on why he's going to court. If there's nothing else, I want my phone call and my lawyer," he answers darkly. He didn’t have time for this. Akilah was still with Naevia and he had to pick her up.

Agron collects his papers and stuffs them back into this folder watching Nasir darkly, lips pursed in annoyance. He pushes his chair back harshly and walks out of the small room, slamming the door. A few minutes later an officer came and walked him to the payphone where he calls Naevia and lets her know where he is. Within the hour, he is being processed to leave.

"Tuakana[[kew1]](%24) ," he hears before he is tackled a mass of dark curls wrapped in a pink winter coat and smelling of bubble gum. Akilah is still dressed in her school uniform and hides her face in the crook of his neck.

"Teina[[kew2]](%24-0) ? What're you doing here? Naevia, I told you, I'd be home in a little bit," he chastises his friend.

She shrugs nonchalantly, "She would not be consoled," she mutters unapologetically.

"Your daughter?" a deep voice questions quietly from behind the scene.

Nasir turns and cradles Akilah protectively to him glaring menacingly at the nosey detective, "Not that's it's any of _your_ business, but she's my sister," he snaps handing her off to Naevia to collect his things.

Agron steps closer grabbing and holding Nasir's elbow, "None of my business, but should you really be in your line of _work_ with a little one at home to look after?"

Nasir jerks his elbow out of Agron's grasp, "You're right, it is _none_ of your business," he hisses. He looks over at Akilah's sweet, innocent cherub face and he softens. "I do this so she can have better than I did," he answers and quickly walks over to his makeshift family and escorts them from the precinct.

 

 

* * *

[[kew1]](%24-1)Older brother in Maori.

[[kew2]](%24-2)Little sister in Maori


	2. Chapter 2

~*~

Agron's truck slowly crawls along the known corners where the prostitutes congregate. He's been checking each night for the last two weeks since he busted that kid Nasir. It stuck with him. The kid had to be eighteen or nineteen at the most and he was selling himself to make a better life for his sister.

He sees the red bandana in the distance and drives towards it. His windows are tinted so the boy can't see in until he is leaning against the open window. His smile turns into a scowl when he recognizes Agron. "Told ya'. No copper's discount mate," he hisses.

"Can it," Agron snaps. "Vice will be clearing out this street within the hour. Unless you want to spend time in lockup, go home," he says.

Nasir sees a familiar Mercedes drive around the block. He bites his lip and drums his fingers nervously against the door. "You're bad for business man. Go away. Great! One of my regulars' gonna stiff me cuz of you. Beat it!" he snaps slapping the abused door and jogs off to the waiting Mercedes. The window rolls down and he opens the door to step in, not looking back at Agron.

~*~

Agron is finishing up questioning an abuse victim who was raped by her husband when he walks back out through the emergency room at one of the area hospitals. He sees Nasir sitting in the waiting room rocking Akilah's sleeping form. She is wrapped in a worn blanket, and he is nervously watching the receptionist waiting for them to be called.

"Nasir?" Agron asks tentatively walking up to him.

"Jesus, you're like a bad penny," he startles. "What the fuck do you want now? You know what; I don’t have time for this. Akilah's tonsils have gotten really bad and she's got a high fever. And if they would just get off their fuckin' asses and call us so I can get her back there, then I can figure out how the fuck I'm gonna pay the bill," he finishes weakly.

Agron watches Nasir's display. He's clearly exhausted, scared and worried about his sister. He purses his lips and ignores Nasir's protests. He gently takes the sleeping child from her brother's protective grasp and walks over to the receptionist. He talks soft and insistently to her. She stands and comes around her desk to escort him to the back. Agron stops at the open door to the examining area and looks over Akilah's dark curls. He twitches his head to the side indicating that Nasir follow him. The boy looks confused but follows quickly on his heels.

"What did you do?" Nasir whispers anxiously looking back and forth, as they are taken to an examining room and the nurse begins examining Akilah.

"Got them to see your sister. Now, sit down and I'll be back in a few minutes," Agron tells Nasir. Agron comes back twenty minutes later with two cups of coffee; he hands one to Nasir, who warms his hands and takes a careful sip before mumbling his thanks. He covers Akilah with the blanket the nurse provided after her examination. He runs his fingers gently through her hair.

The doctor moves the curtain back and steps in double-checking the chart in his hand. "Detective Germaine, I understand your niece is having problems with her tonsils? Let's have a look shall we," he says smiling walking over to Akilah.

~*~

They shuffle up the creaky, old, dirty stairs to Nasir's apartment. Nasir is holding Akilah and whispering over her head to Agron, "We could have taken the bus or a cab or somethin'."

Agron looks around in disgust. This is one of the poorer rundown neighborhoods in the area. This cannot be safe for them, he thinks as Nasir makes it to his door and juggles Akilah while he fumbles for the keys. Agron deftly lifts Akilah from Nasir's hold. Nasir glares at Agron but shoves his hand deep into his pocket digging out his keys before he opens the series of locks securing the rickety door.

Nasir walks over the threshold and holds his hands out for Akilah. Agron turns away so Nasir cannot reach her before he steps into the small apartment. It is very rundown, but Nasir seems to trying desperately to keep it as clean as possible. There is a draft blowing through the closed window, making the blanket over it flutter and shiver from the cold air leaking in. There seems to be no heat other than an old space heater in the corner. "You live here?" Agron accuses.

Nasir blushes and looks at the floor in shame. He huffs to himself and reaches for Akilah again, "It's temporary. It's … this is where I bring … I … bring my clients." Agron gasps and tightens his hold on Akilah. Nasir looks shocked, hurt, and then angry. "No!" he snaps, "We were living with Naevia across town. It was a nice place and had a great school for Akilah, but Naevia is finishing school and the lease was up, so she moved in with her boyfriend Crixus. Akilah stays with them until I come get her. She is never around when I'm working. God! What kind of person do you think I am?" he demands.

Akilah snuffles in her sleep and nuzzles closer to Agron's neck. She was going to be going into the hospital on Friday to get her tonsils out, but she still had a fever and needed medicine and warm, safe place to stay. He looks down at her flush cherub face outlined by dark curls and the decision was made. "Get enough things together for a few days, you guys are staying with me," Agron instructs Nasir.

"What?! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my sister," Nasir snaps.

"I don’t doubt that, but you need some help with her being sick. I'm offering it, now go get some stuff together for both you and her," he says walking back out into the hallway to wait for him.

~*~

"I'm sorry, but I've only got the one guest room," Agron mutters placing the still sleeping Akilah down on the comforter of the queen-size bed in the guestroom. He sits her up and pulls off her pink winter coat. She is still dressed in her flannel Disney Princess pajamas. He bends down and removes her shoes before he moves to tuck her in.

Nasir places his hand on top of Agron's. "I can finish. I'll sleep in here with her," he mumbles situating himself between Agron and his sister.

Agron claps his large hands together and then nervously reaches back to rub the back of his neck, "Right, so everything you'd need is in the bath through there," he points to the door off to the side of the room," and there should be some food in the fridge if you're hungry. I'm off tomorrow so I'll probably sleep in, but I'll go out later to pick up some groceries …," he mumbles to himself.

Nasir turns and walks right up into Agron's space, talking softly as not to wake his sister, "Why are you doing this?" he demands fists clenched tightly around Akilah's small tennis shoes he had picked up off of the bed.

Agron's green eyes widen and he blushes under Nasir's dark calculated gaze, "You, you needed some help and that's what I'm offerin'," he stutters simply.

"What's in it for you?" Nasir growls viciously.

"Nothing!" Agron snaps loudly and then lowers his voice, "It's just … she deserves better … _you_ deserve better. It's just somewhere to stay for a bit. No strings attached. I don’t want anything in return, Nasir. Hasn’t anyone just helped you out just because?" he asks.

Nasir looks down at Akilah's shoes and looks over at her sleeping form. "No," he says flatly, "except Naevia." Agron purses his lips and nods before he turns to leave. Nasir stills him with a hand on his bicep, "Th-Thank you," he says softly, squeezing Agron's arm before he turns back to his sister and quietly closes the door.

~*~


	3. Chapter 3

  
~*~

Akilah is waiting patiently for Agron to come back with their bowls of ice cream. She had her tonsils out and was getting all the ice cream and popsicles she wanted. Nasir let himself in from getting some groceries. "Tuakana[[kew1]](%24) ," she says scrambling out from under her quilt to hug her brother and get her kiss.

"Teina[[kew2]](%24-0) have you been a good girl for Mr. Germaine?" he asks kissing her forehead to check for a fever, lifts her and settles her back on the couch and covers her back up.

"Yes, Tuakana," she says in exasperation. He always asks her that each time he leaves. Agron walks back in from the kitchen with two bowls of ice cream. He smiles sheepishly at Nasir before he settles next Akilah. "Thank you matua," she says with a beaming smile up at Agron accepting her bowl and happily starts eating when he presses the play button to start Tangled up again.

Nasir is walking through the living room to the kitchen. He stumbles and fumbles with the groceries as his head snaps back to stare at Akilah when he hears what she calls Agron. He blushes a bright red and quickly makes his way to the back of the house. He puts the bags on the kitchen table and grips the side of the table. Agron follows behind him. "She started calling me that. I'm sorry; I can ask her to stop since it upsets you. I-I didn’t know what it meant," he says scratching the back of his neck looking out into the living room through the doorway.

"Uncle," Nasir mumbles quietly and clears his throat, "she's calling you uncle."

"Oh," Agron breathes. "I'll ask her to stop," he says turning back to the living room.

Nasir stills him with a hand. "She hasn't called anyone that before," he says in wonder. "It is a deep sign of love and respect for her to call you that," he looks over at his sister with misty eyes. "We've lived with Naevia for a couple of years and she was around Crixus all the time. She never once called him that. She's here with you for a week and …" Nasir trails off sniffling and starts on putting the groceries away. "Don't ask her to stop. She obviously wants to or she wouldn't have started it."

"Do-do you need some help?" Agron asks cautiously not knowing what how to handle this situation.

"No. I've got this. Go watch the movie with her before she starts calling for you. I hope soup and sandwiches are alright for dinner. I wasn't able to afford much," he explains.

"Nasir, I told you I'd take care …" Agron starts to argue.

"And I told you I need to do something to repay you. I can't work with her sick, so money is tight for a bit longer than I expected. Would you …" Nasir fumes and runs his finger over his bandana, taking a deep breath, "Just go watch the damned movie with her please." Agron turns and stiffly walks back to Akilah and sits on the couch watching the movie again. 

~*~

Agron watches Nasir tuck in a sleeping Akilah. She fell asleep while they watched the end of the movie. He lounges against the doorjamb watching Nasir care for his little sister. He wants this. He's always wanted a family to call his own. He's fairly certain he started falling head over heels for Nasir and Akilah when they first walked out of his life at the precinct the first time they met. Fate keeps intervening and intertwining their lives together for a reason, or at least that's what his cousin, Saxa, keeps telling him when he talks to her about it. He's been so lonely for so long. His parents died when he and Duro were young and he took over raising the two of them after his aunt took them in to raise them with her daughter Saxa. Then that stupid fucking drunk driver took the cornerstone of his world away from him. It's been five years since he buried Duro. All he did was work because that was all he had … but now.

Nasir looks over his shoulder at Agron and smiles that little smile of his. Agron's stomach flips and his breath catches. He feels like some lovesick fool lusting after his high school crush. He is too old for this. He quietly clears his throat and twitches his head towards the kitchen, "I need to talk to you."

Nasir has a pinched look on his face when he walks over to Agron. He is seated at the kitchen table, hands folded in front of him. Nasir pulls out the chair next to him and cautiously sits down. "Is everything alright?"

Agron pushes his hand through his hair and scratches the back of his neck like he does when he's nervous. He takes a deep breath and blurts out, "I want you and Akilah to move in here." Nasir stills and stares at him. "I can afford to pay for her tuition and … and I want to help you go back to school," he is watching his hands while he talks and does not see the hardening of Nasir's features. "You deserve better than the situation you're in."

Nasir slams his fist down on the table and jumps up so fast the chair skids out from under him, "How the fuck do you know! You don't even know use. We don't need your fuckin' charity Agron," he hisses as he marches towards the guest room.

Agron is quick for such a large man, "Nasir, no … I didn't …" he tries to explain reaching for Nasir and grabs his arm.

Nasir jerks his arm back, "You're just like the others. Everyone wants to save me. I don't fuckin' need savin' for Christ's sake. We never shoulda come here," he mumbles to himself trying to fight off Agron's hands as he tries and restrain Nasir finally succeeding he presses him up against the wall near the bedroom door. "Admit it," Nasir hisses acidly up at Agron's panting face, "you just want to bend me over whatever flat surface there is available and fuck me until I call you Daddy or some sick shit like that."

"What!" Agron growls pressing his bulky forearm against Nasir's thin chest. "Why is so Goddamned hard to believe that I might want to help you. That's it. Where is this comin' from Nasir?" he demands.

"I knew it, I knew it. You've only been after us to fuck my …" Agron swallows Nasir's ugly, vehement words and presses his tongue further back into Nasir's sweetness. Nasir's eyes widen and he gasps when Agron's tongue explores his mouth and draws his tongue into his own mouth. Nasir whimpers and melts when Agron sucks on it. His hands creep around Agron's shoulders and clutch at the worn fabric of his T-shirt. Agron pulls him closer and wraps a hand around Nasir's waist and an arm around his body. Feeling Agron's strong, wide chest press against him causes a spike of pleasure to thrum through Nasir's body. He groans and frantically grabs the back of Agron's head, fingers weaving and clutching at the shorter, spiky brown locks as Agron devoured him.

A car horn blares from the street startles them both and the jump apart. Agron is panting and staring at Nasir in shock. Nasir's trembling fingers touch his red and swollen lips in a daze. He is equally shaken. His eyes widen and he runs from the house ignoring Agron when he calls after him.

~*~

It's after midnight when Nasir carefully opens the door and lets himself in. The small lamp on the side table is turned on giving a soft warm glow to the living room. Agron is sitting on the couch, an untouched glass of scotch with the mostly full bottle sitting next to it on the end table to his side. He jumps up, "Nasir …" he says cautiously stepping towards him.

Nasir stumbles into Agron's outstretched embrace. He breathes in Agron's scent and shivers. He's always wanted Agron. That was the problem. But he's spoiled goods. Agron deserves better but the fool just doesn't realize it. He's offering him and Akilah a way out of the hell he lives in. He rubs his face back and forth in the warm cotton. Agron's nipples harden against the friction. Nasir tongues the protrusion, sucking it into the warmth of his mouth. "Nasir," Agron groans and arches into the sensation of Nasir's tongue roughly moving back and forth across the cotton. 

"Shhhh," Nasir breathes across the tortured nub. Nasir's thumbs stroke circles in Agron's hipbones that are exposed by the dip in his worn jeans. He strokes lines with his fingers gently across Agron's belly between his hipbones. Agron's breathe hitches and the muscles under Nasir's fingertips flutter in response. Nasir trails his fingers down the soft trail of hair down to the top button on his jeans and reverses to trail back up barely touching the worn denim. It's enough to make Agron push his body up to meet the touches. Nasir's fingers move down and cups him throw the material. 

"How long has it been Agron?" Nasir whispers from his hiding place against Agron's chest, fingers running up and down the length of Agron's cock.

"Too … too long," he whines when Nasir's delicate fingers move away from his painfully hard cock. Nasir shushes him and runs his fingers up under Agron's T-shirt. Nasir thumbs Agron's nipple playfully tweaking and rolling it while he sucks and bites on its partner. Agron keens and groans in response. The low throaty noise vibrated between them. Nasir's hand travels downward again, thumbing the wetness that is seeping through Agron's jeans. He works his hand into the loose opening between the worn material and Agron's taunt stomach, thumbing the wetness. This makes Agron gasp followed by a groan when Nasir sucks the digit into his mouth, savoring it. Nasir busily works the fastenings and pushes them roughly down Agron's thighs. Agron kicks them off to the side. Nasir looks up at Agron and bites his bottom lip shyly, a sharp contrast to the man's earlier actions. He tugs at the bottom of Agron's T-shirt and Agron simply pulls it up and strips it off. He is compliant and very willing to let Nasir do what he wants with him.

Nasir seats Agron down on the couch and presses him to lay back. He lifts Agron's inner thigh and drapes it over the back of the couch as he spread the other. Nasir kneels so that he is leaning against Agron's outer thigh. Nasir simply looks at him. Agron is flushed with embarrassment and excitement. A fine sheen of sweat covers him, making him seem to glow in the soft light. He is open, exposed and spread out for Nasir pleasure.

Nasir strokes a line up the inside of Agron's leg that is draped against the back of the couch. Agron whimpers in response and tips his head back against the armrest. His lips are wet and swollen from chewing on them to stifle his louder moans. Nasir presses two fingers from his free hand to Agron's swollen bottom lip and moans when they are drawn into his mouth. Agron sucks on them, tracing them with his tongue. Nasir strokes Agron's leaking cock slowly making Agron's hip buck and wretched noises hum from around his fingers. Agron blindly seeks more friction from Nasir's grip. Nasir pulls his fingers free from Agron's mouth, ignoring Agron's cry at the loss. He immediately moves them between Agron's spread legs. He gently rubs both wet fingers against Agron's tight, pink hole, toying with the tight ring of muscle.

“Fuck, Nasir,” Agron sobs out, pushing down against his fingers, his head rolling back against the armrest. “Fuck. Yeah. Like that. … just like that." The hand wrapped around Agron's cock begins to move faster. Nasir asks him if he wants more. “Yes. Yes,” Agron pants, “please … Inside me.”

Nasir's own hips buck at that, his cock strains to be buried inside Agron's body. He presses the tip of one finger gently against the muscle. Agron grunts and wraps his large hands around Nasir's slender wrist and pushes both fingers into his body in one smooth motion. “Like that,” he breathes, his back arching, guiding Nasir's fingers in and out. “Just like that. Fuck, yeah …”Nasir is panting, painfully aroused, feeling the tight heat of Agron's body squeezing around his fingers. He rubs himself against Agron's shin. “Harder, Nasir … please” Agron begs and his cock leaking heavily all over Nasir's hand.

Nasir targets the bundle of nerves with precision and presses up against it whispering, "Come for me." Agron lets out a completely wrecked moan, his hips bucking off of the sofa and he comes immediately and forcefully, covering his belly and Nasir's hand. Nasir quickly and roughly pull his fingers from Agron's opening. Agron whines and winces at the loss and the roughness. Nasir opens his jeans with his clean hand and wraps his come-covered hand around his painful erection. He balances one hand against the back of the couch and ruthlessly tugs and pulls on his hardened length until he reaches his orgasm. His eyes never leave Agron's until he comes all over Agron's exposed stomach and groin. It was so seductively primal. Nasir feels like he is marking Agron as his so everyone would know. He collapses into Agron's neck. Nasir pulls back a little and nuzzles Agron's ear breathing the words “Don’t wipe it off...” before he bites Agron's earlobe causing the other man to whimper and one final dribble of come to squirt from his twitching cock.

~*~

Akilah sits on Agron's shoulders and they both clap and cheer with Naevia as Nasir walks across the stage to accept his degree from the local college. Crixus smiles fondly as he watches the proceedings from where he sits rocking he and Naevia's newborn baby girl.

It had been long and hard, but Agron never stopped encouraging Nasir not to give up. He took his GED courses and past his tests and was accept into the college's psychology department. He wants to get a job as a social worker to try and help those boys and girls that were just like he was. Now, he just has to get through the master's program he was accepted into, with the prospect of the doctorate program on the horizon.

Nasir doesn't like to think about his past life too much but when he does, he was never so thankful to that stupid trick that tried to roll on him. The asshole had brought Agron into his life.

~*~

* * *

[[kew1]](%24-1)Older brother in Maori.

[[kew2]](%24-2)Little sister in Maori


End file.
